My Sweetheart - Bamon
by damnbamon
Summary: A romantic fluff oneshot based after 7x18, set 2 years in the future. Bonnie and Damon are married, when Bonnie talks him into getting a kitten. Damon quickly becomes jealous of the attention their new pet is getting, and decides to earn some of back.
_**A/N:** one shot based on a request I got on tumblr._

* * *

"Oh, come on. Look at her, she's adorable." Bonnie said, holding the small black kitten up face directed at her husband.

"For a _cat_ , sure." Damon replied, watching his wives emerald eyes grower larger and larger.

He narrowed his eyes at her, unamused by her attempt to sway him with her doe eyes and pouted lower lip. They'd been married for only a month, having gotten back from the honeymoon just a week before and she already wanted to bring something furry into their relationship. Though, Damon might not have objected to fur handcuffs…

Bonnie stepped closer to him and tilted her head upwards, staring at him, the kitten's eyes were also glued to him as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Damon broke, a chuckle coming from him as his lips turned up at the edges.

"Alright, babe, but you're taking care of her." he told her.

He was regret these words in another seven days.

Bonnie squealed and hurried to place the kitten down with the other kittens.

"Okay, say goodbye to your brothers and sisters." she whispered and patted her on her little head.

Damon smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to him and the air in her lungs whooshed out when she collided with his chest.

"You're really excited about getting a pet, huh?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Yes. She's so cute, tiny and warm."

"So, she's a substitute for a baby?" Damon asked in a teasing tone, but, part of him was a little disappointed in his own lack to have a child.

Bonnie's smile fell and she gave him a 'look'.

"No, she isn't." she assured him, "You know I'm alright with never having our own children. I feel lucky enough just to call you mine."

Damon's lips pulled up and he pulled her closer, looking into her eyes.

"For another eight or so decades, thanks to magic." he whispered.

"Or…" Bonnie started, "..more. If I decided to become like you."

He sighed and lifted a hand to her face.

"I only want you to do what you want to do, know that." Damon told her.

"I know, and, I will do what I want to do, if I want to." she said slowly, and he gave her a look of understanding before leaning down a bit, and pressing his lips to hers.

Sometime later, they had finally adopted their kitten, and after a few minutes of playfully bickering, she had been given the name Mina, after Wilhelmina Murray the female protagonist in Dracula.

Both Bonnie and Damon worked five days a week, but for the next seven days, Bonnie spent all the time she could on spoiling the little ball of fur.

"Mina!" she giggled as she laid on her back on the floor, the kitten walking along her stomach.

When Damon walked into the bedroom from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, she hardly noticed him.

"Did you get her more toys?" he asked moving the mess of cat toys on the floor to the side with his foot.

"Maybe." Bonnie said quietly and picked Mina up, rubbing her nose on her.

Damon shook his head and pulled the towel off of his waist, tossing it on the floor.

Bonnie stood up from the floor, still holding Mina and whispering to her as she walked aimlessly around the room.

Damon watched as he put his clothes on. He was getting a little jealous about all the attention that Mina was getting, if he was honest. He knew this was ridiculous, since, he was a six foot tall man and Mina was a 2 lb _kitten._

"You know, we still haven't rescheduled that reservation we missed Monday." he mentioned as he worked on buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh, yeah." Bonnie said as she sat on the bed, wiggling a feather toy in front of Mina.

Damon gave her an amused look and decided if he wanted to get her attention back for a few hours, he would need to really earn it. Their honeymoon had been non stop _attention_ , amongst other non stop things… So, maybe it was normal that they were getting sidetracked with other things.  
Bonnie wouldn't get home from work until two hours after him, so, later that evening when he got off the clock, he stopped by the store to get some things before going home.

It was late April, and a nice seventy degrees with a breeze, still plenty sunny by seven. He had an hour before Bonnie would get there, so he spent forty of those minutes setting things up, and cooking, then took a shower.

At eight o'clock on the dot, Bonnie's car pulled into the driveway as the sun was low in the sky.

Damon stood leaning against the open doorway, and she smiled a little as she came up the walkway.

"How nice of you to greet me." she teased and he smiled, reached forward and taking her jacket and purse from her.

"Follow me?" he asked her.

"Sure but, first I got Min-" Bonnie started, but Damon chuckled and put a finger to her mouth.

"Mina can wait, will you follow me?" he questioned again, his finger sliding off her lips, and Bonnie was curious as to what was going on.

She nodded, watching him set her stuff down and then take her hand.

Damon led her down the hallway, and opened the bathroom door to reveal the tub filled with fresh hot water and bubbles, surrounded by candles and lavender incense.

"Oh, wow." Bonnie whispered.

Damon smiled and stepped closer to her, leaning down and resting his chin against her shoulder.

"You've been very distracted by Mina lately, I've made tonight about getting your attention back." he whispered and turned his head to the side, kissing her neck.

Bonnie closed her eyes a little.

"I have been distracted, haven't I? I'm sorry, baby." she told him and tried to focus on his lips against her skin.

"Will you be joining me?" Bonnie asked quietly.

Damon lifted his head from her shoulder.

"No, the bath is all about you. When you're done, I'll have dinner ready for us." he told her, and she smiled.

"Mmm, that's the most romantic thing I've heard all week, you cooking." she teased.

"I cook all the time." Damon chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Only because I can't" Bonnie laughed.

"You said it, not me." he smirked, "Now, I'll see you in a bit."

He watched her walked into the bathroom and caught a glimpse of her pants sliding down as the door swung closed. Damon smiled and walked through the house to the bedroom where Mina was rolling around with a toy mouse.

"Alright, you." he said slowly, kneeling down.

"Think you can give mom and I some privacy?" Damon asked playfully, petting her head.

Mina mewed at him,and went back to playing with her toy.

He chuckled and walked out of the room to finish getting the food ready.

When Bonnie finally blew out the candles in the bathroom and came walking out wrapped in a towel, the sun was set.

"Damon!?" she called, but didn't hear a reply so she figured he was outside.

She finished drying off, combed her hair and put on a blue thin chiffon halter neck dress that reached the middle of her thighs. When she stepped outside through the sliding glass door, barefoot into the fenced back yard, her eyes widened. Damon was seated in a chair at the table in the grass, it's legs were wound with yellow string lights, and along several branches of the tree that shaded the table were lights. There was a candle and a bottle of wine in the center of the table, and two plates of food.

"Oh, gosh." Bonnie's face flushed with happiness and she walked over, stopping at the table.

Damon sped over to pull her chair out for her, and she sat down.

"This is beautiful." she said, eying everything.

"You are beautiful." Damon smiled at her from his chair, wearing a black button up shirt and jeans.

He grabbed the wine and poured some in both glasses.

"Bonnie Salvatore, can interest you in some Riesling?" he asked, holding the glass out to her.

"Of course." Bonnie smiled and took the glass, taking several sips.

They ate their food slowly, drinking their wine and laughing, before they knew it an hour had passed, and they were ignoring the scraps of food on their plates to talk.

"That island was beautiful, though. I don't think I've ever been anywhere quite like it." Bonnie told him, her elbows on the table and chin in her palm.

"I'd be happy to take you back for a second honeymoon." Damon smiled crookedly at her.

Bonnie laughed, "You'd take me on a honeymoon every single month if I let you."

Damon poured the remaining wine in their glasses, and didn't disagree with her statement.

"I very much enjoy wining, dining, and romancing you, so of course my love." he said sweetly.

Bonnie looked at him with lushy eyes and bit her lip.

"Two years ago, if someone had told me I'd be married to you Damon Salvatore, I would not have believed them." she said honestly.

"Of course not, we weren't exactly on the best terms." he said slowly, "I made a mistake leaving you, I'll always regret it."

Bonnie frowned, getting up from her seat, stepping over and sitting on his lap forward facing. His hands instantly went to her hips.

"All that is over." she whispered, "We have a life here, a home, careers…"

Damon smiled, "And a kitten."

Bonnie giggled, "Yes, and a kitten…" she brushed soft tuffs of his hair behind his ears.

"I love you, Damon." she said looking into his eyes, "Always."

Damon pulled her closer, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you always too, Bonnie." he whispered, " _Io sono tua, dolcezza ._.."

"Mmm…" Bonnie hummed and closed her eyes, "I am yours, too."


End file.
